A partit de maintenant, tu m'appartiens
by Miss Lya
Summary: Jean se retrouve dans une situation assez étrange avec son Colonel. Mais bon, il vaut mieux se laisser aller et profiter.


A partir de maintenant, tu m'appartiens.

Auteur : moi ! (Lya)

Rating : mmh ... je dirais M (quand même, les choses sont sérieuses xO)

Disclaimer : J'ai toujours pas les personnages pour moi. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa =)

Encore merci à ma beta readeuse !

Résumé : Jean se retrouve dans une situation assez étrange avec son Colonel. Mais bon, il vaut mieux se laisser aller et profiter.

* * *

><p>Au cœur de Centrale, dans une modeste maison, deux hommes étaient enlacés sur le lit de la chambre principale. L'un semblait paisiblement endormi, les draps se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. L'autre était toujours éveillé, le regard se perdant sur le visage de son partenaire. Jean sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux couleur encre de son supérieur. Il était tout bonnement heureux. Il possédait maintenant quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable à ses yeux : Son Colonel.<p>

~Flash Back~

Havoc s'étira sur sa chaise de bureau. Le Soleil allait bientôt se coucher et ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le Colonel Mustang retenait de force son équipe pour qu'elle l'aide à finir la paperasse administrative qu'il n'avait pas complétée à temps. Même si cette situation était très courante, elle était toujours aussi ennuyante. De plus, l'équipe n'était même pas au complet. En effet, Fury et Breda avaient sorti le prétexte de la maladie pour ne pas venir travailler aujourd'hui. Ils avaient sûrement dû prévoir que le tyran qui les commandait allait les forcer à rester faire des heures supplémentaires pour finir tout le travail et avaient préféré ne pas venir du tout. L'équipe se trouvait donc en effectif réduit et se retrouvait avec un travail plus conséquent pour chaque personne. Sur ce coup-là, Jean enviait vraiment l'intelligence des deux militaires. Et, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées jalouses, son regard croisa celui de son Colonel. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression que le monde qui s'étendait autour de ces deux iris disparaissait petit à petit pour le faire sombrer dans un monde presque magique. Il commença alors à se perdre dans les yeux sombres de Mustang.

Ces temps-ci, le second lieutenant avait eu l'impression que leurs regards se croisaient souvent. Il s'était même laissé penser que son supérieur avait presque du mal à le quitter des yeux. En effet, à chaque fois qu'Havoc avait l'impression d'être épié et qu'il se tournait vers lui, il croisait directement ses yeux d'ébène. Une évidence vint traverser l'esprit du militaire : maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi autant de femmes tombaient dans les bras de Roy Mustang. L'Alchimiste de Flamme avait le plus beau regard qu'il ait jamais vu. Ca, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais malheureusement, leur contact visuel ne dura pas, le Colonel étant forcé par Riza à reprendre son travail. Le soldat se remit aussi, à contre cœur, à compléter les papiers étalés devant lui. Les yeux sombres de son supérieur hantant encore son esprit.

Ils n'eurent fini de compléter les documents administratifs que plusieurs heures plus tard, tous fatigués par la journée passée à s'occuper de la pile de papiers qui s'étaient entassés sur le bureau du type le plus fainéant de Centrale. Ils furent donc tous plus que content d'enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux après cette rude journée. Même Jean dont le travail n'était pas tout à fait terminé était heureux. En effet, étant le chauffeur attitré de Roy Mustang, il devait encore le raccompagner à son domicile. Et bien que ça ait l'air d'une obligation, ça ne dérangeait pas du tout le second lieutenant qui se plaisait à conduire son Colonel un peu partout à travers le pays. Ainsi, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'indispensable à Mustang. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux lorsque quelqu'un d'autre lui prenait sa place de chauffeur.

Ce fut donc comme à son habitude que Jean souhaita une bonne nuit au reste de l'équipe avant d'aller démarrer la voiture et de la garer devant la sortie des bureaux en attendant l'Alchimiste d'État. Celui-ci mit plus de temps que la normale à arriver. Cependant, le militaire ne s'inquiéta pas. Sûrement que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait retrouvé quelques papiers et avait forcé Mustang à les compléter. Havoc, en attendant son supérieur, décida de fumer un peu pour patienter. Il alluma une cigarette et entrouvrit la fenêtre de sa portière. Il regarda dehors. L'air y était frais et le calme était omniprésent. Les rues étaient vides mais vu l'heure, c'était loin d'être inquiétant. Seul le bruit du moteur venait troubler la paix de la nuit.

Après quelques minutes, Roy Mustang finit par sortir du bâtiment, l'air serein. Il monta dans la voiture et s'installa confortablement sur la banquette arrière. On voyait bien que sa journée de travail était finie. Sans un mot, le chauffeur fit avancer doucement la voiture vers la maison de son supérieur. Le voyage dura plus d'une demi-heure et, arrivé devant la bâtisse, le second lieutenant se retourna pour annoncer à son chef qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Mais il se retint de parler. Derrière lui, affalé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Roy Mustang s'était assoupi. Jean sourit. Ca devait être la première fois qu'il le voyait endormi. En le regardant comme ça, il ne put que remarquer que son Colonel avait vraiment un air trop mignon quand il dormait. Havoc finit par se décider à sortir de la voiture et se dirigea vers la portière arrière qu'il ouvrit. Il se pencha sur son l'homme endormi, voulant voir s'il l'était réellement. Réponse qu'il eut bien assez vite en l'entendant ronfler doucement.

Sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir porter son supérieur pour le faire rentrer chez lui. Le militaire prit l'homme dans ses bras et le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il le fit sortir en veillant à ne pas lui cogner la tête contre le toit de la voiture. Havoc ferma la portière avec son pied et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne put retenir un ricanement. Il avait vraiment l'air fin avec son Colonel endormi comme ça dans ses bras. Mais il cessa assez vite de rire bêtement. Il y avait une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé : Il n'avait pas les clefs de la porte. Il resta figé un moment, se demandant comment il pouvait régler le problème sans avoir à poser Mustang sur le sol froid et sans défoncer la porte à coups de pied. C'est alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit. Une idée assez bête mais qui pouvait être intelligente vu le propriétaire de la maison. Après tout, il pouvait bien essayer. Ca n'allait rien lui coûter de tenter le coup. Il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa doucement la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit alors sans difficulté devant lui, laissant le champ libre à n'importe quelle personne qui aurait voulu rentrer. Jean soupira. Il n'y avait que son Colonel pour être assez stupide pour laisser la porte de sa maison ouverte comme ça. Le militaire, rentra dans la maison et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son supérieur. La montée des marches s'avéra être un tâche assez difficile avec son protégé dans les bras mais il réussit finalement à atteindre le lit. Il y déposa délicatement Mustang et entreprit de lui retirer ses bottes et sa veste afin qu'il puisse dormir plus tranquillement. Il resta un moment à regarder l'Alchimiste qui semblait profondément endormi. Le déplacer n'avait pas eu l'air de le réveiller. Il remonta ensuite, d'un geste protecteur, les couvertures sur les épaules de son Colonel. Il dormait vraiment comme un gros bébé et Havoc se dit une fois de plus qu'il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça. Il le borda une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour rentrer chez lui.

Au moment où il allait faire un pas vers la porte, une main s'accrocha à son bras, l'immobilisant et le faisant presque hurler de terreur. Il baissa son regard pour s'assurer d'où venait cette main sortie de nulle part. Il s'aperçut que c'était celle de l'Alchimiste qui semblait pourtant toujours aussi endormi qu'avant. Était-il somnambule ? Havoc resta sur place un moment, sentant la douce chaleur de la main posée sur son bras. Il ne savait s'il avait envie de l'enlevée ou bien de la laisser accrochée à lui encore un peu. Le militaire finit par se décider et essaya de dégager son bras de l'emprise du probable somnambule. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit une force puissante le tirer vers le lit. Il s'écrasa le nez contre le matelas et, complètement perdu dans ce qui venait de se passer, il essaya de se relever le plus vite possible. Ce fut sans compter sur les deux bras de Mustang qui l'enlacèrent et le forcèrent à rester tranquille. Le second lieutenant venait, en à peine quelques secondes, de passer de l'état "debout à côté du lit" à "couché à quelques centimètres du visage de son supérieur". Il se sentit rougir et arrivait même à sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Son cœur commença à s'emballer lorsqu'il vit Mustang ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer avec son regard profond. Jean, trouvant cette position loin d'être déplaisante, essaya quand même de se dégager, ne voulant se retrouver dans une situation gênante pour tout homme qui appréciait quelque chose un peu trop. Son Colonel, certainement décidé à ne pas le laisser partir, resserra son étreinte et murmura, d'une voix à peine audible :

- Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu, Havoc ?

Jean fut surpris de cette question. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son Colonel. Mais le fait d'être collé ainsi au corps de l'autre avait anormalement fait monter sa température. Était-ce l'effet que faisait l'Alchimiste de Flamme à toute personne qui se retrouvait dans ses bras ? En tout cas, il se sentait bien comme ça. Il se laissa alors aller dans cette étreinte et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis, cherchant à le rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Un peu comme s'il avait peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve qui finirait bientôt. Le militaire sentit son supérieur redresser la tête vers lui et rapprocher encore plus leur deux visages jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se frôler. Jean, voulant encore le sentir plus proche de lui, finit par coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, finit par être approfondi par les deux hommes qui se laissaient entraîner par leurs pulsions du moment. Le second lieutenant avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tous les mouvements qu'il faisait paraissaient venir d'une autre personne et non de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru agir avec si peu de réserves quand il s'agissait d'un homme et surtout de son Colonel. Mais après tout, il se sentait bien. Il lui parut donc inutile d'essayer de s'arrêter et poussa même le vice encore plus loin en retirant la chemise de Mustang. Une fois le torse mis à nu, il commença à caresser et lécher la poitrine de son supérieur qui se laissa faire docilement, sûrement pas mécontent de ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque les mains de Jean passèrent sur les tétons de son supérieur, celui-ci gémit de désir. Le militaire y attarda alors ses doigts, bientôt rejoint par sa bouche qui s'amusait à mouiller et mordiller les petits bouts de chair. Il finit par les délaisser un peu pour reprendre le déshabillage de Mustang. Et, entraîné par ses envies, il se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur le corps de son Colonel, complètement nu. La virilité de l'homme en dessous de lui était fièrement dressée, sensible à toutes les attentions portées au corps de l'Alchimiste. D'ailleurs, lui aussi commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son uniforme. Il commença à se déshabiller avec l'aide de son supérieur, les mains tremblantes de désir. Une fois les deux hommes complètements nus, Havoc décida de changer de position. Il se mit à genoux entre les cuisses écartées de son partenaire, faisant se toucher leur virilité. Ce frôlement leur arrachèrent à chacun un gémissement de plaisir. Mustang passa alors ses bras autour du cou du militaire, rapprochant encore plus leur corps. Jean en profita pour embrasser tendrement l'homme devant lui. Le second lieutenant laissa alors de nouveau ses mains se balader sur le corps musclé qui s'offrait à lui, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois sur les tétons rougis pour jouer malicieusement avec, faisant gémir Roy qui vint poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le soldat descendit ensuite sa main droite le long de son ventre pour finir par empoigner d'un coup la virilité de son supérieur qui cria de surprise. Il commença à faire un léger mouvement de va-et-vient pour, peu à peu, accélérer la cadence. Mustang commença à haleter de plus en plus fort, au rythme des mouvements faits par la main d'Havoc. Celui-ci s'amusa alors à pincer le téton resté à la portée de sa main gauche, faisant gémir une nouvelle fois son Colonel. Et, sans cesser les mouvements sur la verge dressée dans sa main, il fit descendre son autre main jusqu'aux fesses de l'homme collé à lui. Il glissa un doigt entre celle-ci, pressant doucement sur l'entrée de son intimité. Roy gémit un peu plus fort, en sentant cette pression à un endroit si sensible de son corps. Et, lorsqu'il fit rentrer son doigt dans les entrailles de son Colonel, il l'entendit pousser un râle puissant et sentit la paroi chaude se resserrer autour de son index. Le second lieutenant, ignorant le moment de doute de son supérieur commença à faire bouger doucement son doigt dans son intimité. Il put bientôt sentir Roy se détendre et se permit même d'ajouter un deuxième doigt pour commencer à les déplacer avec habilité.

Après être persuadé de l'avoir assez préparé, et surtout parce qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts de son Colonel et le souleva, venant ainsi placer sa verge gorgée de plaisir à l'entrée de son intimité. Jean sentit Mustang essayer de se détendre et il vint poser un doux baiser sur sa tête pour l'encourager à rester calme. Havoc pénétra alors lentement son supérieur, arrachant un long gémissement plaintif à celui-ci. Sa virilité se trouvait maintenant dans l'endroit qu'il estimait être le plus agréable au monde. Il aurait voulu se laisser entraîner par ses pulsions et commencer immédiatement à bouger mais il doutait que son partenaire apprécierait ça. Il se retint encore de bouger pendant quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Roy de s'habituer à lui. Le visage de celui-ci, d'abord crispé, finit par se détendre et, à présent, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : qu'il commence à se déplacer dans son intimité maintenant surchauffée. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre, le militaire ayant entamé un long mouvement de va-et-vient, s'accrochant aux hanches de son Colonel pour s'assurer une meilleure prise. Ils haletaient tous les deux, poussant des gémissements plus forts et plus profonds lorsque l'un touchait un point sensible de l'autre. Roy, toujours enlacé au cou de Jean se redressa un peu, finissant par s'empaler entièrement sur la verge de son subordonné. Le militaire ne pu retenir un gémissement plus puissant que les autres de franchir ses lèvres au moment où il sentit sa verge s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans le corps de Mustang. Ils fermaient à présent les yeux, sentant la jouissance se rapprocher. Son Colonel haletait de plus en plus et, au milieu des cris et des gémissements, il put entendre ces quelques mots :

- Je t'aime.

Havoc rouvrit subitement les yeux. Ces mots lui firent un drôle d'effet. Se faire tutoyer par son supérieur avait quelque chose de bizarre mais également de féérique. Et puis, était-ce de l'amour qu'il ressentait actuellement pour l'Alchimiste d'État ? Il avait bien l'impression que, s'il devait se séparer, Jean ne pourrais pas survivre à cette épreuve. Un peu comme si le Colonel était devenu indispensable pour qu'il puisse vivre. Le second lieutenant referma les yeux et sourit. Oui, ça devait sûrement être ça. Il l'aimait. Et il en était heureux. Havoc reprit alors de plus belle ses coups de hanches et il put bientôt sentir Roy venir contre son torse dans un gémissement plus puissant que les autres. Jean, excité davantage par ce cri, ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra également, dans les entrailles de Mustang. Le militaire finit par clôturer leurs ébats en un tendre baiser posé sur les lèvres de son Colonel.

Les deux hommes, toujours enlacés, restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant un instant, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Havoc, réussissant à respirer plus ou moins normalement, souleva son supérieur pour le dégager et le coucha sur le dos. Il vint bientôt le rejoindre, se couchant juste à côté de lui et les couvrit avec la couette. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Mustang et, déterminé, murmura doucement :

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et, à partir de maintenant, tu m'appartiens.

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire tendrement et de se laisser aller dans les bras de Jean. Le second lieutenant déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de son nouvel amant, juste avant que celui-ci ne sombre dans le sommeil, à l'abri dans les bras d'Havoc. Celui-ci resta un peu éveillé, regardant son Colonel s'endormir paisiblement contre son torse. Qui aurait cru qu'une journée aussi ennuyante puisse finir aussi bien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, une petite fin que je trouve toute mignonne. =)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu =P


End file.
